Our Journey
by lusu.stories
Summary: What Happens when you go on a journey to with your friends, but end up falling in love?
1. Summary

_Summary of story:_ _this takes place when they start the hundred yeats quest. this is a nalu story and there will be some mature but no sex scenes XD. I mean theres self-harm, suicide, rape, and other mature so read at your own risk :3_


	2. CHAPTER 1

" _Maybe, this could be a life changing journey?..."_

I look up from writing in my diary, Gray and Erza are talking and Wendy, Carla and Happy are talking too, I look to my right to see a motion-sick Natsu clutching his stomach. I chuckle at the sight. I hear him curse under his breath at his "stupid body".

"Lucyyyyyy..." He says with a sickening tone. "Can I lay on your lapppp?..."

"W-wha..." I say with a shocked tone. Why me? Maybe cause i'm next to him. I let out a sigh and nod. He lays down on my lap still clutching his stomach.

* _A Few Hours Later*_

We are walking in the beautiful town of crocus, we have our mission and we decided to stay here in the town for tonight.

Natsu and Gray are bickering as always, Erza gets this annoyed look at them, "WILL YOU TWO STOP?!" She yells with a rage. They stop and apologize repetitively. We enter the hotel, Erza starts saying whos in each room. "So, Me and Gray will share a room, Wendy, Carla and Happy will share a room and Natsu and Lucy shall share a room. Am I clear?" I stumble back in shock. "W-Why can it be guys-guys and girls-girls?!" I ask with a studder.

"Because I said so." She looks mad... I just take the key and speed-walk to the room me and Natsu are sharing. Natsu runs to catch up with me telling me to slow down so he can catch up.

"LUCY!!!! WAIT UP!" He shouts catching up to me, he yanks my shoulder and we both fall back. I squeal and shut my eyes preparing for the pain of being slammed onto the floor. Once I feel like I'm fine and I'm not falling, I open my eyes.

"Uh... Hey Luce..." Natsu says, looking down on me, he's sitting on top of me! And not in a Friend-To-Friend way. I feel my face turn a crimson color.

 _ **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I WANTED TO GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OUT. THE SCHEDULE IS THIS:**_

 _ **EVERY WEEK IS A NEW CHAPTER OF "Our Journey", EVERY TUESDAY**_

 _ **AND EVERY TWO WEEKS ILL POST A ONE-SHOT.**_

 _ **THX FOR READING SORRY IF IT'S BAD.**_


	3. CHAPTER 2

"N-N-N..." I looked at him and his face was a mixture of "OH SHIT" and "Shes Gonna Hurt Me!" I pushed him off and ran away to the room and opened the door and slammed it shut and flopped on the bed in there.

Wait...

One Bed...

Two People...

One Bed...

Two People...

"FUCK!" I screamed as I jumped off the bed, slamming my head into the wooden bedside table. I hear the door slam open and footsteps coming next to me. "Luce? Are you okay?" I just hold my head, that really hurt. All I get out of my mouth is some weird crying noises, Indicating that I was crying. I hear him sigh and he picks me up and sets me on the bed.

"Luce, I need you to move your arms so I can help." He says in a serious tone. I slowly move my arms from my head showing my crying face. I look down out of embarrasment. All I manage to get out is "s-sorry..."

"Huh?" He says, confused on my im apologizing. He just chuckles and lays me on the bed. "Your weird..." I close my eyes and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

 _"NATSU!!!!" I scream_ _as I see him get penitrated and him being thrown to the ground, I rush over to him and he isnt moving._

 _I move my head to his chest and listen for a heartbeat._

 _nothing..._

 _I gasp and cover my mouth. Tears are streaming down my face. "natsu... no..." I say, I take a deep breath._

 _"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

I sit up with a cold sweat, it was just a dream? It felt so real...

I feel the tears streaming down my face as I go to touch them. "Luce?!" I turn my head in a flash to face a worried, shirtless Natsu. "Natsu!" I say with a croak in my voice, He wipes my tears and gets up. "Im gonna get you some water" I just nod and wipe my tears.

I'm calmed down when he comes back and he gives me the water, "Thanks..." I say with a sad tone. He smiles and rubs circles on my back, "What was the nightmare about?" I freeze, his face gets a concerned look. "I-I don't wanna talk about it" I say with a nervous tone. He sighs and says " I cant help if you dont tell me what's wrong.." I look down and mumble "You can't fix it..." He makes a confused "Huh?" and stops rubbing my back.

I forgot about his unhuman abilty to hear. "Lucy, you know ill do anything for my friends. Just tell me." He says with a soft voice. I debate telling him before I get out a long yawn. He sighs, "You can tell me in the morning, You need some sleep. Erza wanted us to go to this weird power-thingy place." I chuckle and lay down. "I'm sorry for making you worry and not sleep..." I say with a sad voice. "Your worth it..." I hear him mumble, I decide not to question his comment and drift off to a peaceful sleep, again.


End file.
